


Legacy of a Genius

by Iron_Blackbird



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Heir, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, how was that not a tag already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Blackbird/pseuds/Iron_Blackbird
Summary: When it comes down to it, Tony Stark is a genius, billionaire, philanthropist who looks at Peter and sees the future of Stark Industries. In Tony, Peter finds someone who understands how he thinks and challenges him to do better, be better.ORThe one where Tony really had no intention of hugging Peter when he opened that door.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Legacy of a Genius

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, it's the first fic I've finished and posted in almost five years so I apologize if it's a bit rough around the edges. Please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes. Cheers!
> 
> **Disclaimer: This is Marvel & Sony's sandbox, I just like building castles in it.

In Tony Stark's will, Peter Parker gets everything. Everything, that is, except the contract with SHIELD – because Tony made damn sure to include in the fine print that the thing became null and void should he die before the official expiration date. Peter Parker gets the majority of Stark Industries's bonds, he gets Tony's personal fortune, all property and possessions – Iron Man. Peter will receive Tony's ashes, should there be a body to cremate, and a message instructing him to dispose of them in the most convenient active volcano.

Peter Parker does not get Tony Stark during his life, not really, not the way that truly matters. He gets Tony's brilliance – genius, billionaire, philanthropist – but not his hugs (Mr. Stark does not like to be touched). There are weekends spent crafting the future in Tony's workshop, but each evening Happy escorts Peter back to Aunt May's warm apartment only to pick him up again the next morning (Mr. Stark values his privacy). Tony and Peter are mentor and protégé, two geniuses come together in a world unwelcoming of those different from the majority. They understand how the other thinks, each can follow the other's train of thought and both rejoice in the shared understanding.

Tony looks at Peter and sees the future of Stark Industries. When he took the boy under his wing it was with the sole purpose of nurturing Peter's genius. Left alone in regular society the child might have become twisted, bitter, dangerous; with Tony as his mentor Peter has innumerable resources at his fingertips. Any experiment, any exploration, any idea – Peter can try it so long as Mr. Stark agrees, and Mr. Stark very rarely says no. Tony makes sure that Peter grows into the best, brightest version of himself possible, and in return Peter ensures that Tony does not slide back into the darkness that once consumed him (not that the boy knows – Mr. Stark does not show how close the shadows are to becoming reality).

Peter goes to MIT because of Aunt May. He got in to Cal Tech – even bought a hoodie – but knows moving across the country would break his aunt's heart (Mr. Stark never learns MIT was a back-up school, and he returns the hoodie). Walking through campus Peter tries to figure out where DUM-E was made; he doesn't know to wonder which Greek house threw the party where Rhodey met a smashed fourteen year-old Tony. When Peter graduates Aunt May, MJ, and Ned are in the audience; Mr. Stark sends a card and a job offer (Peter accepts, as they both knew he would).

Though he enters as a regular R&D engineer, Peter has always been destined for the top (when Mr. Stark granted the boy from Queens access to his private workshop it became common knowledge that he was slated for greater things). Peter is content as Head Supervisor of the Biochemical Engineering Division, he feels he earned the position and enjoys most tasks that come with it (Mr. Stark is Head of R&D so even if he wanted to move up he couldn't). The two men still meet up some weekends to shape the future. Now that Peter is working with them he agrees that the general SI peons really can't be relied upon to produce any sort of brilliance; it is up to him and Tony to drag the world forward, so they do, one fantastical invention after another. Then Tony falls and no one – nothing – catches him.

They say the worst thing in the world is regret – words unsaid, actions done or left undone – and Tony can testify to the truth of this. There are so many things he wishes he could do differently, conversations he wants to rewind and try again. With each mistake the lesson becomes more bitter and more absolute: act when you can, say what you need to say when you have the chance – and don't mess it up. So, as he is plunging toward the ground in a convenient metal coffin (there will be a body, after all) Tony tries desperately to do this one last thing. He has to tell Peter something, has to let him know... please God, let JARVIS make one final call:

“Hi kid, it's Tony. I just, just needed to say I'm proud of you. Don't ever forget that, okay?” Voice cracking, ground looming, Tony grinds out, “So damn proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> I initially had Peter working in the Mechanical Engineering Division, but after doing some research the general consensus seemed to be that canon Peter studied either biochemistry or chemistry, so I changed it. If you've got different information please let me know!
> 
> Comments and kudos are glorious, but no matter what I hope you got some enjoyment from this :)


End file.
